The Date
by BookWyrrm
Summary: Lily and James' date! Hysteria prevails. Will all go to plan? And why does Sirius have a sudden affinity for bubbles? Oneshot, LExJP. R&R please!


**The Date**

Summary: Lily and James' first date. Will everything go to plan? And why does Sirius seem to have a sudden affinity for bubbles? Humorous one-shot. R&R much appreciated!

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me. All that is recognizable belongs to JKR. -breaks down hysterically-**

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! ALICE DO YOU REALISE THAT I HAVE A DATE WITH _JAMES POTTER?!_" Lily screamed hysterically, while jumping up and down on the four-poster bed. The alarm clock read 5:30 am.

Alice Somers groaned and simply turned over in her sleep, and yawned. Lily, impatient with her best friend for not sharing her excitement, jumped out of bed and rudely shook Alice awake. "Wake _up!_" she commanded, but she simply turned over and buried her head in her pillow, muttering incohersible things.

"'S too early, mom. Five more minutess..." she babbled and turned once more. Lily sighed and turned away from her friend back to her own bed. There was so much to do, so much to prepare for. She opened her trunk and pulled out a simple white turtle-neck and a pleated skirt that reached her knees. _Nah, too simple._ she decided then rooted around in her trunk for more clothes. Today was special. Very special.

* * *

"James, wake UP!" Sirius Black yelled and jumped upon his best friend's bed. "PRONGS! IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP I WILL TELL LILY THAT YOU ARE BACK WITH YVONNE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. James Potter started then jumped out of bed.

"What's the matter? Where's the fire?" he asked, and drew his want and and pointed it at Sirius. Sirius stared at it warily.

"Your best friend mate? Geez, I didn't know that you were _this_ grumpy in the morning." he commented slickly then rolled off the bed. "Anyways, things to do today, unless you want Lily to think that you stood her up?" James's eyes opened wide and he glanced at the clock. The ear-splitting shriek that followed made the birds roosting on the trees of the Forbidden Forest take flight.

"OH MY GOSH I HAVE A DATE WITH LILY EVANS!!!" he screeched. He put on his glasses haphazardly and tossed his wand at his bedside table. It began to expel blue and pink bubbles of enormous size from it's tip. Sirius stared at it, entranced as James dived underneath his bed and pulled out his trunk and pulled on some clothes. Grabbing a comb, he ran it through his hair, rumpling it and making it look even more messier than it was. _A lost cause._ he thought desperately. _Just keep your hands off of it today!_

Sirius was staring at his with large, blue eyes. Reaching out a hand, he prodded one of the bubbles and it exploded with a loud _pop!_ He giggled like a five year old and then continued to dance around the dorm, popping the bubbles that continued to issue from the tip. A particular jump made him crash land upon his other best friend, Remus Lupin's bedside table and woke up the entire dorm.

Remus John Lupin, model student, prefect, and werewolf to boot opened his eyes warily and stared at the crumpled, giggling heap that was Sirius. "What's the occasion?" he asked blearily. Sirius reached out and popped a perfectly round blue bubble near Remus's ear. His giggles multiplied. James stared with concern at his best friend, then turned back to his bed. Grabbing his wand, he muttered the spell to make the bed. The sheets flew back smoothly, his quilt smoothed over the entire thing. Satisfied, he hardly noticed Sirius's growl of disappointment.

"You could have made them last longer." he pouted. "But, alas, I have better things to do. I'm running low on joke ideas, and I need to stop by Zonkos. I take it you'll be spending the day with Lily?" he looked enquiringly over at James. Remus looked over from his bed and grinned.

James blushed, then turned away. "Yes, I will. You know she detests you." he replied. Sirius pretended to look hurt.

"Whatever. Have fun." Smirking, he quickly got himself dressed and stalked out of the dorm.

* * *

"Lily, calm _down._ You'll make me burn you if you don't stop jumping around." Alice said calmly. She picked up the magically heated tongs, then conjured up a piece of parchment. After testing it, she declared, "Too hot." Cooling them down a notch, she twirled a strand of Lily's red hair around it and then waited for five seconds before letting it go.

"Do we have to do this the old fashioned way?" Lily asked impatiently, then gazed at the clock. 8:30.

"Yes we do. It'll take longer if you keep moving around." Alice declared. Lily pouted but sat still for the rest of the curling which took a surprisingly short time. Lily gazed at her reflection. Curls of red hair framed her face. Cracking a wide grin, she turned around and hugged her best friend, then continued to scrutinize herself. She was wearing a thin, white sweater, and a black skirt. On top of that, she wore her cloak. Alice's philosophy was that James would notice her thin sweater, offer her his and then things would get more romantic. Lily simply shook her head at her best friend's ideas and fastened her cloak onto her neck. At least she looked presentable, not a total wreck.

James was sitting around the Girls Dormitory steps, arguing loudly with his friends about the newest broom.

"You've got it all wrong." he declared loudly. "The Nimbus 15 is the best one out there." Sirius stared at him incredulously.

"Nuh-uh. The latest Cleansweep's the best out there. You are pretty stupid about this aren't you?" he replied. James glanced up the staircase and saw Lily decending it. Smoothing his shirt, he grinned a lopsided grin at her.

"Hi."

"Morning." Throwing a less-than-pleased look at Sirius, she asked. "Are they coming with us?"

"No. They'll be in Honeydukes. _Right?_" James looked threatningly over at the rest of the Marauders. They nodded mutely. After being threatened with a number of curses back in the dormitory, none of them felt like crossing him today. All except for Sirius, who cracked an evil grin. "Come on." he nodded to Lily. "We'll be late." Tossing another murderous look over his shoulder, he walked onwards and out of the Common Room.

"He's dead." Sirius said indifferently.

* * *

Fresh snow whirled in from the skies as they walked onwards. Filch had taken longer than usual in checking them, and tossed a suspicious look over at James and his friends. However, they managed to get out in one piece and no fresh scars. Lily glanced over at James, who was staring determindly at a patch of snow. _Don't mess up your hair, don't act like a prat, and for heaven's sake SAY SOMETHING!_ Clearing his throat, he began. "Er, do you want to go to Three Broomsticks?" he offered seeing as the only other alternative was Madam Puddifoots or Hogs Head. James had been to Madam Puddifoots numerous times, and all of them had gone completely wrong. As for the Hogs Head...well, he didn't fancy Lily getting drunk.

Lily shrugged, but her heart was racing. _At least he's being civil._ she thought. Hugging the cloak closer to her, she shivered. Mentally cursing her friend, she walked onwards, then found herself knee-deep in snow. Cursing angrily, she pulled out her wand and melted the path from here to Three Broomsticks. She couldn't wait to get out of the cold. James looked at her and grinned. "You swore." he said gleefully. Lily raised an eyebrow and a fresh stream of bad language erupted from her mouth, making James stumble.

"What? Just 'cause I don't do it all the time, doesn't mean that I don't at all." she tossed over at him. "Now, can we please get inside, I'm freezing." Pushing open the door, and holding it open for him, they came in, in a fresh whirl of snow.

James pulled off his scarf and glanced over at Lily. "I'll get two butterbeers." he muttered. Grinning at Rosemerta, he paid for them and then brought them over. "Cheers." he grinned and before he could take his first sip, a shrill voice resounded over them.

"JAMES POTTER!" Yvonne, shrieked. James choked, and coughed. A concerned Lily thumped him in the back, forgetting for a moment that she had a wand. Yvonne looked at her coldly. "Get away from my boyfriend!" she screeched over at Lily. All the tables within vincity looked over interestedly. Lily raised one eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" she asked, looking genuiniely confused. Then, everything clicked. This had to be Yvonne, James's previous girlfriend.

"You bloody well BETTER know me!" Yvonne yelled. "You told me that he wasn't worth it, now you're dating him? How could you, you filthy little mudblood!" The Slytherin's looked at her impressed. The Hufflepuff was breathing heavily. James banged the bottle on the table loudly. Lily put an arm on his and stopped him from getting up.

"Don't, it's what she wants." she whispered to him. Throwing a disgusted look over at a victorious looking Yvonne, she took another sip of butterbeer and looked at James. "Er, so, how did that Charm's essay go?" she asked casually. James started, then replied.

"Fine. I got a 'E' at the very least." he muttered. "Of course, I deserve an 'O' just like every other subject. Bloody Professor Flitwick..." Yvonne looked confused for a moment, then glared at the pair of them before stalking off. Shrugging, Lily continued.

"At least that's better tha my Transfiguration one. I shouldn't be talking. I got an 'A'. Well, it's a pass at least." she shrugged and took another sip. They continued talking in this manner until another distraction walked in. Severus Snape, flanked by his usual friends, looked around the place and spotted James and Lily. James raised one eyebrow and stared coldly at Snape, who's lip was curling.

"Look who it is, Potter and Evans." he sneered. "I thought you'd pick your girls a lot better than this, Potter. Tsk, tsk, disgraceful."

"Look who's talking." James hissed. "Why isn't Sirius's _dear_ brother with you? I thought that he worshiped you, Snivillus?"

"Where _Regulus_ is, is none of your business." his eyes flicked over at Lily. "And I'd watch her if I were you. Wouldn't want anything to _happen_ now would we?"

A loud bang echoed and several people screamed. Lily felt herself being pulled from the shop and into the cold street. "In here," James whispered and he whipped out his Invisibility Cloak. He always carried it with him unless he could help it. Lily shivered, and it wasn't the cold that was making her do so. Snapes words were laced with menace. She wouldn't be surprised if something did happen. James quickly closed the Cloak around them then lead the way to Honeydukes. A loud roar of anger issued from Three Broomsticks, and Lily continued to shake. She couldn't help it.

"Let's go back." she whispered to James. James nodded grimly then looked over at her. She looked scared and white. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them." he whispered back. Lily leaned against him and grinned.

"How so?" she asked him, looking interested. James grinned back down at her. It was the first time that she was showing an interest in his pranks, and he had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last.

As they passed Honeydukes, James was sure that he saw a very hassled looking Moony yelling at Sirius, who seemed to have been trapped in a huge pink bubble, and Peter clutching his sides in laughter.

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU TO WHOEVER REVIEWED ****Notes****! I greatly appreciate it and I'd love it if you'd review this as well. Hopefully, I've satisfied your hunger for another One-shot! I don't do well in romantic situations, so I'm sorry. R&R greatly needed! You may press that little purple button now. -points-**


End file.
